Marco Van Marwijk
thumb|250px|Van Marwijk in 2015 met [[w:c:carrington:Cape Cross FC|Cape Cross FC.]] Marco Erik Van Marwijk (2 maart 1982) is een succesvol Libertaans voetballer, momenteel actief voor Cape Cross FC in Brunant. Hij speelde ook voor FC Skeend en de Loviaanse teams Sheckin Lads en Gordiye Vnuki Slavyan. Zijn bijnaam is het Kanon vanwege zijn krachtige passen en vrije trappen. Van Marwijk komt sinds 2004 ook uit voor het Libertaans voetbalelftal, maar kent er pas enige bekendheid sinds 2010. Biografie FC Skeend Jeugdteams Marco Van Marwijk werd geboren in 1982 in de Libertaanse stad Skeend. Hij begon in 1992 op 10-jarige leeftijd met voetballen. Zijn vader was jeugdtrainer bij FC Haardenberg, de club waar Marco's oudere broer Johan ook speelde. Marco bracht zijn beginjaren door bij Haardenberg; het begin van een succesvolle carrière. In 1997 werd hij opgemerkt door Mark Bosch, de toenmalige trainer van het eerste elftal van FC Skeend. Deze onderhandelde met Marco's vader over een overstap naar het grotere Skeend. Trainer Bosch stuurde de piepjonge Marco Van Marwijk doch voor twee jaar naar het jeugdelftal van Skeend. Met Skeend won hij de nationale beker in de categorie onder-17 en tevens won Van Marwijk als aanvoerder voor Skeend ook het Ysselse jeugdkampioenschap, beide in 1998. Eerste elftal In oktober 1999 debuteerde Marco Van Marwijk voor het eerste elftal van FC Skeend. In een wedstrijd tegen FC Deventer, de befaamde Ysselse derby, viel hij in voor ervaren speler Theo Eckhart. Van Marwijk speelde als aanvaller in zijn beginjaren, maar later in zijn carrière zou hij het centrale middenveld verkiezen. In november 1999 viel hij in de slotminuten van de bekerfinale in, een wedstrijd die Skeend won. Twee weken later won Van Marwijk als basisspeler ook de Libertaanse Supercup. Hij vormde met Gerard Dekhuis een uitstekend middenveld en werd gezien als Eckharts opvolger bij het team. Met FC Skeend onderging Marco de moeilijke jaren voor het team. Degradatie naar de Tweede Divisie was niet de weerhouden en een professionele carrière voor de beloftevolle Van Marwijk zat er ondanks zijn prestaties niet snel in. Hetzelfde jaar beëindigde hij ook zijn studies communicatiewetenschappen in Skeend. Deze kon hij met een sportbeurs combineren met het voetbal. Van Marwijk werd in 2001-02 en 2002-03 onder coach Tim Bosman topscorer van de Tweede Divisie. Hij werd ook Speler van het Jaar in de 2003. Het team promoveerde naar de Eerste Divisie en na een afwezigheid van twee seizoenen speelde Marco Van Marwijk terug in de hoogste competitie van Libertas. Van Marwijk was ondertussen een vaste basisspeler geworden en had een profcontract getekend met het Skeendse clubbestuur. Successen en populariteit In het seizoen 2003-04 wist hij met een jong en fris FC Skeend degradatie te vermijden. Skeend eindigde achtste in de stand en wist de kwartfinale van de Beker van Libertas te behalen. Van Marwijk stond bijna elke wedstrijd in de basis en groeide onmiddellijk uit tot een clubidool. De jonge Marco werd ook opgemerkt voor zijn lange haren en was enorm populair bij vrouwelijke voetbalfans. Hij werd onofficieel door Voetbalkrant uitgeroepen tot de populairste speler van 2003. Ook voetbalshirts met zijn naam erop verkochten als zoete broodjes. In oktober 2004 begon Van Marwijk aan zijn tweede professionele seizoen op het hoogste niveau. Hij miste de competitiestart door een knieblessure, maar scoorde in zijn eerste wedstrijd maar liefst drie doelpunten tegen FC Civitesse. Skeend zelf zou een mindere competitiestart hebben en ging de winterperiode in op een elfde plaats in het algemene klassement. Trainer Bosman verkocht hem in januari 2005 voor 450 000 euro aan het Loviaanse topteam Sheckin Lads, dat haar thuisterreinen heeft in de stad Hurbanova. De transfer kwam veeleer verrassend, maar Van Marwijk speelde zijn laatste wedstrijd voor de Vikingen tegen FC Wikistad op 15 januari 2005. Fans reageerden dan ook zeer ontgoocheld op het vertrek van hun sterspeler. Later in het jaar zou ook Gerard Dekhuis een punt zetten achter zijn carrière. Lovia thumb|200px|Van Marwijk speelt voor de [[w:c:nation:Sheckin Lads|Sheckin Lads in 2006.]] Sheckin Lads In Lovia speelde hij gedurende twee seizoenen bij de Sheckin Lads, het oudste team van het land. In het seizoen 2005 won hij meteen met zijn ploeg de LFA Supercup en in hetzelfde jaar won hij met zijn 16 doelpunten de Masters Cup, de prijs voor de topschutter in Lovia. Zijn eerste goal voor de Lads was tegen het team van de Walker Cavaliers op 8 juli. In zijn eerste drie wedstrijden, allemaal in juli, scoorde hij al vijf doelpunten, wat gezien wordt als één van de beste competitiestarts in een Loviaans voetbalseizoen ooit. Ook in het seizoen 2006 won hij, net zoals het jaar ervoor, met zijn team de LFA Supercup. Er waren toen al geruchten over een mogelijke transfer naar een ander team in Lovia, maar ook buitenlandse teams zouden interesse hebben getoond in de Libertaanse middenvelder en spelverdeler. In zijn twee seizoenen bij de Sheckin Lads scoorde Van Marwijk 31 doelpunten, een ongeëvenaard clubrecord. Vnuki Op het einde van de LFA Supercup van 2006 besliste de directie om Van Marwijk voor 1 500 000 Loviaanse dollar te verkopen aan Gordiye Vnuki Slavyan, oftewel Vnuki. Dit bedrag werd onmiddellijk het Loviaanse transferrecord; Van Marwijk was de eerste speler in Lovia die voor meer dan 1 miljoen dollar werd verkocht of aangekocht. Vnuki was minder bekend en prestigieus dan de Lads, maar de club had meer geld en contacten met Europese clubs uit bijvoorbeeld Rusland. Van Marwijks salaris werd onmiddellijk verdubbeld vanwege zijn knallende prestaties bij de Sheckin Lads. Op de trainingsvelden van Kinley Dome ontstond een kleine discussie tussen Van Marwijk en de Loviaanse verdediger Peter O'Connell. De directie wilde Van Marwijk als kapitein, maar O'Connell wilde zijn functie als spelleider behouden. Uiteindelijk bleef O'Connell op verzoek van de supporters de kapiteinsband dragen. Van Marwijk werd reserve-aanvoerder. In 2007 scoorde hij 11 doelpunten in de LFA Supercup. Sommigen beschouwden dit als een ondermaatse prestatie voor Van Marwijk, maar desalniettemin werd hij door de media geprezen vanwege zijn traptechnieken en spelverdeling. Tijdens het seizoen van 2008, ondertussen de LSCA Major Soccer League, wist doelpuntenmaker Van Marwijk weer de Masters Cup te winnen, als kapitein van het team weliswaar. In de LSCA Major Soccer League 2010 startte Van Marwijk opnieuw schitterend. "A great start to the season from Marco van Marwijk - 3 goals in 2 games. Pity he's not eligible to join the Lovian national squad", schreven de media. Bij Vnuki had de Libertaanse aanvaller zich uitgewerkt tot een echt clubidool. Hij werd tijdens zijn eerste vier jaren bij Vnuki telkens clubtopschutter. Tot en met het seizoen van 2012 speelde Van Marwijk voor dit team met Russische invloeden, maar elk jaar schreven de media roddels over mogelijke transfers naar Europa. In 2011 overwoog het team hem uit te lenen aan FC Zenit Sint-Petersburg, maar dat voorstel ging niet door. Cape Cross thumb|200px 2012-13 In de winterstop van 2012-2013 was zijn zesjarige contract bij het Loviaanse team afgelopen en besloot Van Marwijk bij het Brunanter team Cape Cross FC te gaan spelen. Van Marwijk moest zijn draai in de echt professionele voetbalwereld terugvinden en had met enkele blessures en problemen te kampen in het seizoen 2012-2013 waar hij in de First League slechts drie doelpunten kon maken. Hij maakte zijn debuut voor de club in een 2-2-gelijkspel tegen de Middleton Arrows op 19 januari 2013. Op 3 maart scoorde hij zijn eerste doelpunt voor Cape Cross in een ander gelijkspel tegen de Brunant Leuwens. Van Marwijk werd door de supporters van Cape Cross positief ontvangen; ze hielden van zijn speelstijl. Ondertussen was deze speelstijl zachter geworden en ook zijn positie op het veld was veranderd. Van Marwijk was niet langer een diepe spits, maar een centrale middenvelder en spelverdeler. Dit heeft hij naar eigen zeggen bij Vnuki geleerd. Ondertussen is Marco weer een aanvaller en staat de Libertaan terug op zijn vertrouwde positie. 2013-14 In de First League 2013-14 maakte hij tien doelpunten, maar moest Cape Cross FC wel strijden tot het einde van het seizoen om niet te degraderen. Tegen FC Donderar maakte hij zijn eerste penaltydoelpunt voor de Brunanter club. In de Johan II Cup dat seizoen scoorde Van Marwijk enkele doelpunten in de voorrondes, maar Cape Cross geraakte niet bij de laatste zestien. Vele fans van Cape Cross bekritiseerden de spelers van Cape Cross, maar Van Marwijk werd meestal bewonderd omwille van zijn koelbloedigheid en doelpunten. 2014-nu thumb|200px Van Marwijk kampte met een zware blessure in de zomer van 2014 en in de First League 2014-15 scoorde hij acht doelpunten. In de Johan II Cup maakte hij een belangrijk doelpunt in de achtste finales tegen de Helmond Raiders. Cape Cross FC strandde in de kwartfinale. Hij miste ook enkele wedstrijden op het einde van het seizoen door een Achillespeesblessure. Ook in het seizoen daarop moest Cape Cross zorgen voor behoud op het hoogste niveau. Van Marwijk kon enkele belangrijke doelpunten maken in de competitie. Hij zorgt bovendien meestal voor de assists van de doelpunten van Carlos Marin. Het jaar daarop was Van Marwijk andermaal een vaste waarde voor Cape Cross. Hij speelde elke wedstrijd. Internationale carrière Van Marwijk speelde voor het Libertaans voetbalelftal onder 21 van 1998 tot 2003. In die reeksen scoorde hij vijftien keer in een hele hoop wedstrijden. Men wist toen al dat Van Marwijk snel een nationale ster zou worden voor het nationale team, maar door zijn vertrek naar Lovia in 2005 was het moeilijk om veel op te komen. In 2004 maakte hij zijn debuut voor het nationale elftal in een vriendschappelijk duel tegen Georgië. Hij wist meteen het enige doelpunt van de wedstrijd te scoren. Van Marwijk werd opgeroepen voor het World Football Championship 2004. In zijn eerste negen wedstrijden scoorde Marco maar liefst vijf keer. Pas in 2009 wist Van Marwijk weer wat selecties te strikken en ook op het veld te starten. Sinds zijn terugkomst naar Europa wordt hij veel meer opgeroepen en heeft hij zich bij de Keepkes tot een vaste basisspeler gepromoveerd. Onder coach Anthony Angelmar werd Van Marwijk één van de sterspelers van het nationale team. Hij is ook bij Libertas de vaste penaltynemer en scoort regelmatig. Voorlopig scoorde hij 25 doelpunten voor Libertas. Marco wordt vaak als centrale spits aangesteld en krijgt vaak de bal toegepast om te scoren. Van Marwijk blijft ondanks zijn leeftijd voor het elftal spelen en is momenteel één van de sterspelers van Libertas en een zeer ervaren teamspeler binnen het elftal. Van de huidige generatie is hij bovendien de topschutter. Persoonlijk leven Zijn ouders, Erik Van Marwijk en Suzanne van Leeuwen, werkten als ambtenaren in Skeend en Van Marwijks oudere broer is de amateurvoetballer Johan Van Marwijk. Via zijn vader is hij verwant met de Nederlandse voormalige voetballer en internationale coach Bert van Marwijk. De Brunanter Joseph van Marwijck was een Nederlands adellijk persoon die met anderen de onafhankelijkheid van Brunant in 1427 regelde. Van Marwijk was in 2014 één van de deelnemers van het eerste seizoen van het televisieprogramma Wie Je Bent. Daarin onderzochten genealogen de afkomst van Van Marwijk waardoor deze gegevens bevestigd werden. Marco Van Marwijk leeft momenteel in Cape Cross in Brunant, maar woonde voordien in Lovia en in Skeend. Hij was verloofd met Elisabeth Gand, een vroegere schoolvriendin, tot 2011 wanneer hij haar huwde. Samen hebben ze één dochter, Sophie, geboren in 2013. Van Marwijk is bij het nationale elftal één van de topfavorieten. Hij keert regelmatig terug naar Skeend om een wedstrijd van zijn oude team te bekijken. In 2017 kocht hij een vakantiehuis nabij Aeroville voor een waarde van 1 400 000 euro. Categorie:Voetballer Categorie:FC Skeend-speler Categorie:Libertaans voetbalelftal-speler Categorie:Persoon